


My second year in my new house.

by tronytroo



Category: IRL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronytroo/pseuds/tronytroo
Summary: It's two years since I moved. Two years. Usually, something happens within the first.





	My second year in my new house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story. I was 12. Ideally, I never forgot.

Well, the second year at my new home. It was about eight thirty PM. I was getting a bowl of cereal while my parents put my baby sister to bed. I sat at my kitchen table eating when I looked up.  
If you have seen or been to Troutdale then you'll know the layout of the houses. From the front view, the kitchen is to the left, behind the front room. Then to the right is the living room, then the laundry room and bathroom in front. I looked in the living room.  
Then I noticed something to the right. Peeking out of the laundry room was this figure. Eyes just black indents, bald, no facial features other than that. If I remember right, it had lightly tanned white skin. It just looked at me for half a second, then my vision shook and gone. Vanished. All within a single second. I was terrified. So I unsheathed the knife I often have at my waist, and quietly walked over to the laundry room. Holding the knife in a position I could easily attack with, I walked into the room. Nothing. Did the same with the bathroom. Empty. It seems cliche, but that's what happened. Ever since I have felt its presence around my house. Seeing the shadows move unnaturally. I was Paranormally Sensitive. Not only that, but I was never able to look at a small object or text character for more than a moment without my vision shaking a small amount. Either that or it's my insanity. Who knows? I certainly don't. Even today many years later, I see the shadows move. Hehehe. I can't wait 'till the figure returns. I would finally remove this demonic creature from this world. I wish, I just wish for the day I would slide the knife between whatever material it's made of. Ending one life, but sending the other where it belongs.


End file.
